


La Muerte y el Niño

by angela_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_black/pseuds/angela_black
Summary: Dumbledore no esta en la Estación de King Cross, y Harry se convierte en algo mas que el Amo de la Muerte. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Traduccion de la historia de Esama "Death and the Boy"

La Muerte y el Niño

1\. Puente

La Muerte encuentra al niño en el puente entre vida y muerte, escondido bajo una banca, olvidado y abandonado como si fuera innecesario, como un cachorro no deseado, esperando por un tren que nunca vendría por el.

2\. Puliendo

El niño esta sucio, cubierto en mugre de vida y muerte y cosas que las personas no mencionan, como si no fuera necesario, sin uso, La Muerte pasó su mano sobre la sucia piel, revelando las heridas debajo.

3\. Mejor

La vida arruina a las personas, poniéndolos en contacto con los horrores y las manchas que tratan de esconder unos de otros pero al final solo terminan esparciendo; la vida cubrió al niño en cortes y quemaduras pero La Muerte no sabe si esta mejor o peor por eso.

4\. Alivio

El niño lloriqueaba y se quejaba cuando la Muerte curo su heridas de vida y puso de manifiesto lo que podría haber sido, lo que debería haber sido y, mas importante, lo que podría ser; el silencio llego con la pureza y con ella la libertad.

5\. Risa

La Muerte sonríe suavemente mientras envuelve al niño en un velo de color azul medianoche, preguntándose si acaso es la primera vez que el niño siente una tela suave en su piel sin marca – el niño ríe como si le hiciera cosquillas

6\. Paraíso

Ahora el niño esta limpio, La Muerte tenia opciones para elegir y decisiones que tomar – la mas importante era; donde llevar al niño – pero por el momento simplemente se sentó con el niño y lo tomo en brazos en la perfecta blanca estación, contento de estar sentado por un momento.

7\. Dialogo

"La gente nunca aprecia esto," le dijo La Muerte al niño, mirando alrededor de la blanca estación, las blancas líneas del tren, la perfecta y tranquila calma que los rodeaba, y continuo, "pero es algo agradable, ¿no estas de acuerdo?"

8\. Ganar

Por supuesto, la Muerte sabe que no todos ven la estación; es el privilegio de algunos y es muy extraño, ya que la mayoría de las personas tienden a morir en formas simples y directas y solo las muertes extrañas guiaban a las personas aquí.

9\. Volar

La Muerte levanto al niño, alto sobre su cabeza y miro como el niño extendía sus brazos y piernas alegre, libre y desencadenado de la gravedad que mantenía a La Muerte pegada al piso.

10\. Agarrar

Pero hay mas que gravedad sosteniendo a La Muerte – el agarre de la vida y la responsabilidad es más fuerte y aunque trata de aferrarse a este momento de maravilloso asombro, sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

11\. Separación

Así que puso al niño en sus brazos nuevamente y se paro, sabiendo que era tiempo de escoger cual de los caminos tomar, sabiendo que sin importar cual escogiera seria la última vez que los dos verían la pacifica estación

12\. Fantasía

Parecía extraño haber escogido por el niño también, pero era el deber de La Muerte, así que no importaba lo inocente, desvalido y extrañamente hermoso que pareciera el niño, sin importar la forma fantasiosa como reía o sonreía el niño, la elección tenia que hacerse; adelante o hacia atrás.

12\. Rígido

Hacia sentir a La Muerte extrañamente viejo, aunque no era viejo para nada; hacia sus huesos doler y su espalda ponerse tiesa, haciendo que sus pasos se vieran torpes y sus manos muy grandes para sostener al niño en ellas.

13\. Desbordamiento

Sus ojos se nublan y su garganta duele, una extraña emoción esta creciendo en su pecho mientras mira al niño, sintiendo que no tiene el derecho, sabiendo todo el tiempo que solo él tiene el derecho.

14\. Recta

Pero al final sus pasos son seguros y sus manos sostiene al niño con seguridad contra su pecho, su corazón se afirma y sus ojos se vuelven determinados- él tomo la decisión hace rato y pensándolo ahora parecía la solución mas pacifica, él tenia deberes e incluso la inocencia del niño no podía hacer que eligiera diferente.

15\. Pergamino

Él dejo atrás un trozo de pergamino, bajo la banca donde encontró al niño; aquí lo encontré, de aquí me lo lleve, y aquí tome la decisión – vive y deja vivir.

16\. Cuerda

El viaje de vuelta es corto y frío y La Muerte aferra al niño con fuerza, como si fuera su ultima cuerda de salvamento – lo que era, si lo pensaba bien, no tan irónico como podía ser, considerándolo todo.

17\. Escrito

Un día La Muerte sabe que lo escribirá todo, lo que sucedió en la estación, la decisión que tomo, y las consecuencias que siguieron.

18\. Opciones

La tierra es fría e implacable bajo su mejilla y esta en peligro, eso lo sabe; pero sea cual sea la elección que tuvo de lo que seria o de lo que podría venir murió con el llanto del niño descansando en sus anteriormente vacíos brazos.

19\. Disposición

El animo cambio en el aire en un instante y La Muerte se movió, estiro su mano y grito maldiciones, magia y protecciones antinaturales; eso es lo que era ahora, lo que sería su naturaleza y eso tendrá que ser porque eso es lo que el niño necesita que sea.

20\. Dibujo

Dibujos y bocetos de La Muerte tendían a mostrar un esqueleto sosteniendo una guadaña, y quizás tienen razón pero esta vez La Muerte es un jovencito cubierto de sangre sosteniendo una varita y con un niño llorando en sus brazos aferrado a su pecho – y un día alguien pintara cuadros de él.

21\. Intento

Trataron con fuerza de matarlo, eliminarlo, lo maldijeron y hechizaron, tratando con todo lo que tenían de hacerlo caer y que no se levantara – pero ni siquiera los mortífagos pueden derrotar a La Muerte.

22\. Enviar

Y en respuesta La Muerte los envía de donde vino, y mas allá – estas personas nunca se detendrán en la estación, solo verán los trenes y el más allá y a diferencia de él y el niño, jamás volverán.

23\. Opus

La Muerte guía a los moribundos con su varita, y sus gritos son el coro cantando y sus maldiciones son los instrumentos – la conclusión son los hechizo fallidos que golpean el piso en cadenas de fallidos lamentos creando una horrible sinfonía que solo La Muerte puede apreciar.

24\. Cambio

Todo es diferente ahora y él puede sentirlo, como un hormigueo dentro de su piel, una lenta quemadura esparciéndose en su pecho y hielo en su cabeza, todo ha sido alterado y ya no es el mismo, pero la gran diferencia es lo poco que le molesta ser La Muerte.

25\. Conversión

Cuerpos yacían en el suelo, alguien gritaba, no debiendo y no siendo capaz, pero mientras lo hacia se sintió contento aunque el niño gemía levemente contra su pecho – de que los cuerpos y los espíritus ya son propiedad de La Muerte.

26\. Válvula

La corriente que era él y venia de él lo lleno con una extraña serenidad y La Muerte se calmo, girando su rostro hacia el hombre que es y fue pero nunca mas volverá a ser el niño que ahora descansaba contra el pecho de La Muerte, acurrucado con su brazo izquierdo – y el niño sabe que solo uno de los dos escapara a La Muerte.

27\. Intercambiar

No hay palabras que decir, ninguno de ellos necesita explicaciones, porque La Muerte sabe lo que es y también lo sabe Voldemort; al fin todo lo que se necesita es que levanten sus varitas y un intercambio de hechizos, poniendo fin a un reinado con la ayuda de una varita prestada, y comenzando un nuevo reinado por que La Muerte estiró la mano y atrapó la Varita Mayor que se apresura a unirse a su amo.

28\. Dato

Las Reliquias están juntas en posesión de su amo; la Capa guardada con cuidado en su bolsillo, el Anillo aun adornando su dedo anular y la Varita, ahora en su mano, completando el set de tres – completando al Amo de la Muerte ahora y por siempre.

29\. Emisor

El aire se lleno con gritos, chillidos y risas, la repentina emisión de alegría, alivio y libertad de cuando una guerra termina – y en el bullicio el silencio marca la inquietud de aquellos que han visto los primeros pasos de La Muerte en la Tierra.

30\. Regalado

Gracias, dijeron, confusos y precavidos, gracias, gracias, agradeciéndole por terminar la guerra, mientras se preocupaban del, porque y el como y el cuando se había vuelto capaz de matar y no solo matar sino que matar tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, con tanta rapidez, tanta facilidad – pero no lo juzgaban, no se atrevían, porque les había regalado paz- y porque dentro de sus corazones le temían y no sabían porque.

31\. Debilidad

A La Muerte no le importaba y no le molestaba, porque ahora la amenaza ya no estaba, todo lo que quedaba era él y el niño, que gime en su brazos ante el ruido, ante el temor persistente de lo que había sucedido y ante el cansancio – una debilidad que La Muerte no se puede permitir aunque ya no comparte nada mas.

32\. Nervios

La gente alrededor lo mira y lo sigue, felicitándolo y agradeciéndole pero siempre manteniendo su distancia; A la Muerte no le importaba ya que ellos no importan, y en vez de responder las inquietas y nerviosas preguntas, le sonríe al niño, su antiguo enemigo y su nueva vida, y pone a la gente a su alrededor aun mas nerviosa.

33\. Lastima

"Ese pobre niño," dice una mujer parándose al lado de La Muerte, "dámelo, Harry querido, yo me encargare de él," continuo ella, tratando de tomar al niño, "pobre niño," repitió nuevamente, sin saber que sentía lastima del niño por las razones equivocadas.

34\. Jugando

Pero por supuesto La Muerte no le permitió tomar al niño, se alejo de ella y de los demás que se ofrecieron a aliviar su carga, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y entrecerrara los ojos, a quienes le preguntaban que estaba haciendo, de donde había sacado al niño, que sucedía, "¿a qué diablos estas jugando con ese niño amigo?" pero no era un juego, no en realidad.

35\. Ver

"La Muerte esta contigo," una mujer con cabello alborotado y grandes anteojos susurra cuando él pasa a su lado, "Murieron por tu mano," murmura un hombre de piel oscura, preocupado y con el ceño fruncido, "Muere," maldijo uno de los sobrevivientes del otro bando, amarrado, enojado y derrotado, "Muertos por tu culpa," siseo alguien en el fondo, sosteniendo a un chico muerto, demasiado joven para pelear, "Muerte," dicen todos, sin saber en realidad a quien se están refiriendo.

36\. Jefe

Se recogieron y se limpiaron, los prisioneros fueron llevados lejos y los ganadores brindaron, heridas fueron envueltas y los muertos enterrados mientras que los lideres dieron un paso adelante y reunieron a todos para que escucharan la nueva verdad y la nueva forma de vida – y en medio de ellos camina La Muerte, aun con el niño en brazos, sabiendo que la gente lo miraba, lo seguía, aun estrechando su mano en gratitud, el ya nunca mas seria el que sigue voluntariamente.

37\. Párrafo

Eventualmente La Muerte se cuela entre los grupos de gente, entre los dolientes y los alegres, y se lleva al niño con él – la guerra ganada y perdida ya no es suya, y tampoco del niño y mientras los sobrevivientes buscan una nueva forma de vivir, el se va con una parte de si mismo, solo con el niño y su nueva forma de ser.

38\. Mover

El trabajo comienza casi de inmediato, independiente del tiempo o deber o de los quejidos del niño, así que La Muerte meció al niño en sus brazos hasta silenciarlo, acaricio su cabeza con gentileza, lo tranquilizo, y se dirigió hacia su primer protegido, su primer cliente.

39\. Terrorista

Él se vuelve un susurro y una leyenda en el transcurso de una noche y en una pesadilla en una semana; hablan historias de él en pubs y en bares oscuros, como había sobrevivido, como había matado y como la gente ahora lo veía cuando alguien moría, llevándose sus espíritus – es su salvador y su terror nocturno.

40\. Proximidad

Lo que tiene que hacer al final es fácil, el único factor que complica es lo que ellos hacen; cuando la gente muere, raramente esta feliz por eso y normalmente pelean contra ello, se enfurecen contra él, tratando de que deshaga lo sucedido – pero al final no importa por que todo lo que necesita La Muerte es estar allí y su trabajo esta cumplido.

41\. Alfabeto

La Muerte le enseña al niño a hablar con los nombres de los muertos, y lo primero que aprende el niño son las maldiciones y gritos contra La Muerte – antes de aprender a caminar, el niño aprende lo mucho que la gente le teme y odia a su tutor de pelo oscuro.

42\. Amigos

Y mientras La Muerte camina, sus amigo vivos se lamentan por él, sabiendo que esta perdido para ellos; Hermione Granger estudia todo lo que puede sobre las Reliquias, la muerte y los Horcruxes, Ronald Weasley reúne todas sus cosas y las guarda, sabiendo que su amigo no las necesitara recorriendo el mundo, por el lado y extraño.

43\. Navegar

Ahora, moverse es fácil para La Muerte y el niño, ya no confinados a caminar o medios de transporte o incluso la aparición; La Muerte se mueve como el viento sin necesidad de tocar el piso, pasa a través de los árboles y las paredes sin necesidad de rodearlas, el niño navega por el mundo en su brazos, seguro y libre

44\. Música

Escuchan el mundo por todos lados, La Muerte escucha el llanto, maldiciones y gemidos con una amable sonrisa y ojos sin piedad, el niño escucha la risa y las melódicas canciones y se une a ellas cuando puede, cada uno escuchando su propia música a su manera.

45\. Impresionar

"Soy muy rico, podría darte todas las riquezas que deseas," dice un hombre, mientras La Muerte los escolta lejos de su sangrante cuerpo; "Se todo tipo de magia, podría hacer que tus sueños mas ocultos se vuelvan realidad," le promete un hechicero mientras La Muerte lo guía hacia el tren; "Soy muy bonita, podrías tenerme por toda la eternidad," una mujer le promete y ruega con el, mientras La Muerte la ayuda a encontrar un asiento en el tren; "Papi, mira lo que hice," dice el niño mostrándole un dibujo de un crudo esqueleto con una guadaña, y La Muerte esta muy impresionada.

46\. Sueño

El niño duerme mientras La Muerte trabaja, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de La Muerte e inocentemente sueña mientras La Muerte guía a otra alma hacia el tren, sueña con luces de brillantes colores, flores, trenes, carros y bicicletas mientras La Muerte ignora las maldiciones y las amenazas de su protegido del momento.

47\. Escena

El niño se acostumbra a la mano sobre sus ojos, escondiendo de su vista otra escena de muerte, protegiéndolo de sangre y miedo; no le molesta tratar de ver porque sabe lo que vera – porque pese a su joven edad, sabe exactamente lo que es su tutor y lo que hace y que son las escenas que recorre viajando por el mundo cada hora de cada día

48\. Disfrutar

La Muerte no le niega nada al niño – mientras camina, el niño come y bebe y disfruta de dulces y helados, sus ropas cambian y tiene juguetes y en el raro momento de tranquilidad La Muerte le cuenta historias y le lee libros – excepto por amigos y un hogar, al niño no le falta nada.

49\. Interno

A veces, en esos raros momentos de tranquilidad, La Muerte se acuerda del niño que solía ser, aunque sea vagamente; el niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro con magia, amigos y sueños- una vida y un latido de corazón.

50\. Miedo

La Muerte asusta a todos, el niño lo ve todo el tiempo: en la cara y acciones de aquellos a los que su tutor recoge y escolta al tren – le temen y lo odian y desean poder escapar de él pero nunca pueden y aunque en realidad no puede comprender todo, siente un poco de pena por ellos porque no conocen a su tutor de la forma en que él lo hace.

51\. Risa

Cuentan historias de La Muerte y el niño, como La Muerte de ojos verde y cabello negro viene, seguido de un niño de cabello y ojos oscuros: La Muerte raramente dice mucho, escuchando y guiando y prefiriendo permanecer en silencio, pero el niño ríe y ríe, sus pasos son ligeros y alegres incluso cuando sostiene la mano de La Muerte, y juntos alejan a las personas de la vida.

52\. Eximir

Nadie escapa a La Muerte, ni siquiera el niño cuando pasen los años, el niño crece hasta que La Muerte no puede llevarlo en sus brazos y en vez de eso el niño camina, corre y se arrastra, lo que prefiera, nunca sabiendo porque pone tan triste a La Muerte verlo crecer otro día, otro mes, otro año

53\. Cariño

El niño es un deber que había tomado en la estación entre la vida y la muerte, la sobra de un acto barbárico, una razón para sobrevivir – una responsabilidad que lleva por culpa del error de alguien mas – pero aun así La Muerte lo ama mas cada segundo, cada hora, odiando como avanza el tiempo, llevándose otro momento de la vida del niño.

54\. Nación

Finalmente el niño cumple once años, una carta los alcanza cuando recolectan otra vida mas de la tierra; dos hojas en un sobre de pergamino cerrado, la invitación a una escuela y a una nación de magia.

55\. Orientar

La Muerte lleva al niño a una calle y juntos exploran la magia, tocando, examinado y comprando hasta que el niño tiene todo lo que necesita desde ropas hasta conocimiento y total comprensión – y le gente en la calle sabe que el hijo de La Muerte ira a Hogwarts.

56\. Droga

Toman juntos un protegido mas antes que sea tiempo de dirigirse a la física estación de tren – un chico muerto por una sobredosis – y mientras La Muerte guía al inquieto chico muerto al tren blanco, el chico vivo se pregunta cuantas veces ha visto los trenes, estado dentro de ellos, y aun así sigue viviendo.

57\. Más

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos esta llena de gente, de magos y brujas de todas las edades, estudiantes y niños siendo guiados por sus padres y maestros – y entre ellos, camina La Muerte, seguida del niño que mira alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de asombro, nunca habiendo visto tanta gente junta.

58\. Espacio

Claro esta, rápidamente hay un gran espacio vacío alrededor de ellos ya que la gente instintivamente se da cuenta que está La Muerte y que no es seguro estar tan cerca, todos excepto los niños que, ciegos a los miedos de sus padres, camina por la burbuja de temor que rodea a La Muerte, ignorando al extraño hombre que se despide solemnemente de sus hijo.

59\. Presentación

El niño sube al verdadero tren, no blanco como el tren que ve normalmente, y encuentra un lugar donde sentarse en un lugar retirado hasta que un niño se le une y dice, "No te molesta que me una a ti ¿cierto? Me llamo Teddy Lupin," a lo que el niño responde, "Tommy Potter," y pasan media hora en un incomodo silencio.

60\. Proporción

La Muerte sigue sola, dejando su niño a la instrucción de los vivos y regresando a su esquina de la existencia a un lado de la vida.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

61\. Gemelo

George Weasley ve a La Muerte la primera vez cuando tiene veintiuno – ve al ser que una vez fue el mejor amigo de su hermano menor caminar por una calle llena de gente, un niño dormido tranquilamente descansando en sus brazos, una descontenta mujer lo seguía de cerca, quejándose sobre la muerte – y cuando después escuchó sobre la muerte accidental de una joven bruja, se pregunta si Harry, La Muerte, será quien lo llevara con Fred cuando le llegue su tiempo.

62\. Hechos

Hermione por mucho tiempo no lo cree, investiga otras explicaciones y nunca realmente se asienta y el considerar que su mejor amigo actualmente se hubiera vuelto la representación antropomórfica de La Muerte, es algo tonto... ella investigo, estudio y leyó e incluso se volvió la jefa del Departamento de Misterios, y eventualmente lo acepto porque la alternativa es que Harry simplemente huyo y esa no es una opción aceptable.

63\. Esconder

Los amigos de Ginny la molestan con Harry Potter por un tiempo, diciéndole que él huyo de ella y ahora esta en una isla tropical con otra chica, pero ella no escucha porque estuvo allí, ella lo vio todo, y sabe que el chico que ella amo hace mucho tiempo que no esta.

64\. Elección

Kingsley se vuelve Ministro de Magia contra su voluntad, pero en realidad nunca se queja porque sabe que el otro verdadero candidato en la inexistente elección esta muerto – en mas de un sentido.

65\. Moneda

Luna pinta una moneda muggle que encontró, un lado blanco y el otro negro, y cada vez que la toma, se pregunta con quien se estará reuniendo Harry hoy.

66\. Fantasma

Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington piensa a veces en el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes con tantos deseos y esperanzas, mirándolo y tratando de buscar respuesta sobre la muerte de su padrino y se pregunta si el niño encontró a su padrino – y si algún día La Muerte volverá a visitarlo, porque esta vez tomaría una decisión diferente.

67\. Táctica

Minerva encuentras un viejo tablero de ajedrez en la oficina de su predecesor, algo bastante fino echo de hueso y ébano, las piezas aun estaban dispuestas como a medio juego, y no puede encontrar un patrón o una estrategia – o una respuesta de si Harry Potter fue un Peón o un Rey.

68\. Veneno

Horace Slughorn esta muriendo, y lo ha estado por mucho tiempo – un error con una poción hace décadas, que poco a poco pero sin pausa transforma la sangre en sus venas – y mientras mantiene a La Muerte a raya con pociones y tónicos, trata de pensar en que le dirá al chico cuando llego el momento.

69\. Corte

Lucius Malfoy es sentenciado a una década en Azkaban en la misma sala de la corte en que un joven Harry Potter una vez escapo a la expulsión – y nadie excepto el chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro que se encuentra en la multitud sabe por que murmura agradecimientos cuando se aleja

70\. Conocer

Charlie Weasley nunca conoció tan bien a Harry Potter, pero cree que llego a conocerlo mejor que nadie después – él y La Muerte pasaron dos días juntos mientras mantenían vigilia por un compañero de trabajo y cuando las quemaduras finalmente mataron al amigo de Charlie, La Muerte fue muy amable.

71\. Dialecto

Fleur ve a La Muerte y al niño de pasada cuando visitaba la casa de sus abuelos – La Muerte no le habla, pero comprende cuando ella le pide un momento con su abuelo, justo antes que muera.

72\. Nombre

"¿Tiene un nombre?" Neville le pregunta en voz baja mientras pone una sabana sobre el rostro relajado de su abuela, y después de un momento de silencio La Muerte mira al niño en sus brazos, y dice, "Tom Potter."

73\. Artista

Dennis Creevey comenzó a pintar para recordar a su hermano – las fotografías de Colin pueden no haber sido perfectas, pero merecían un segundo memorial – y aunque él no cree ser un buen pintor aun, algún día será conocido como el artista de La Muerte.

74\. Valioso

Molly perdió dos hijos en un día, hecho que nadie discute aunque uno de ellos no haya sido de ella por sangre y no este oficialmente muerto – pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella gano un hijo y nieto nuevo ese mismo día y ahora aprecia con todo su corazón las raras ocasiones en que La Muerte necesita una niñera.

75\. Broma

Lee Jordan al principio pensó que era una horrible y cruel broma o algún tipo de propaganda del ministerio, un encubrimiento, gente tratando de esconder la muerte de su héroe con fabulas antiguas – no habría sido la primera vez – pero entiende que no es una broma cuando ve a La Muerte y al niño parados al lado de la cama de su tía abuela.

76\. Reloj

Draco Malfoy no puede creer que se haya librado de Azkaban y un futuro de miseria, pero de alguna forma lo hizo, de alguna manera termino como hombre libre sin tener que pagar nada, la situación se había echo mas increíble por lo que había presenciado esa noche, pero ni un solo segundo se lo da por sentado porque sabe quien lo estará esperando cuando su tiempo termine.

77\. Estudiante

A diferencia de Hermione que va a trabajar al ministerio, Ron regresa a la escuela donde intenta estudiar todo lo que pueda pese a su pena, hasta que su cabeza este llena con todo el conocimiento y la magia que Harry jamás podrá aprender.

78\. Claro

Sybil Trelawney deja de ser una Vidente no mucho después que el Niño-Que-Vivió muere; ella vende sus bolas de cristal, quema sus cartas, nunca mas vuelve a beber té y bota sus cartas astrales y todos sus libros, incluso dejo de mirarse en espejos – porque ahora La Muerte esta en todas partes, y verlo a él ya no es tan maravilloso como era.

79\. Ciervo

El retrato de Severus Snape no mira hacia la oficina del director en vez de eso esta situado en un lugar donde tiene una mirada libre de la ventana –amabilidad o quizás rabia motivaron a Minerva a hacerlo así, pero a él no le molesta porque desde este ángulo él puede ver con claridad la cierva plateada, que camina con La Muerte por el Bosque Prohibido

80\. Conductor

A veces Arthur recuerda la historia de su hijo menor sobre el automóvil volador y lo que le sucedió, mirando la historia con una luz diferente después del cambio de Harry- preguntándose si La Muerte alguna vez fue La Vida.

81\. Capaz

El Ministerio le solicito la biografía de Harry Potter a Rita Skeeter, no porque la necesitaran, no porque sea una buena escritora, si no porque pueden- porque es el castigo mas adecuado para ella en el que pueden pensar.

82\. Pensar

Bill Weasley en realidad no piensa mucho en Harry Potter, demasiado ocupado viviendo, amando y disfrutando la vida, pero cuando su hijo nace quizás piensa en La Muerte más de lo normal.

83\. Difícil

Le toma años a Andromeda Tonks el perdonar a Harry Potter y aun mas el perdonar a La Muerte, pero a pesar de sus rencores Teddy Lupin crece sabiendo exactamente quien y que es su padrino.

84\. Nota

Lavender trata por mucho tiempo de no pensar en Harry, porque es tan extraño, raro e increíble y pese a todas las historias no lo cree, pero cuando La muerte se dirige a ella para darle un mensaje de su abuela, sana justo el día antes, ella comienza a creer.

85\. Cumplido

Narcissa Malfoy acepta lo que le sucede a su familia, era justo después de todas las cosas que habían echo, pero ella nunca dice lo apropiado que encuentra el cambio de Harry Potter – ya que el Niño-Que-Vivió para convertirse en La Muerte un día vendrá por todos, es su derecho y el castigo justo por la manera en que trataron a su héroe.

86\. Organización

Percy nunca vuelve al Ministerio, ni siquiera cuando las cosas cambian, y en vez de eso crea una institución para ayudar a huérfanos y veteranos, incluso construye un orfanato y un centro de actividades con el tiempo – y cuando La Muerte colecta a uno de los suyos de su calida cama, rodeado de amigos, sabe que esta haciendo lo correcto

87\. Nada

Padma Patil no tienen nada en contra de Harry Potter – pero cuando La Muerte viene a buscar a su novio después de un accidente con un hechizo, ella cree que nada lo hará perdonarlo.

88\. Apoyarse

Hannah Abbot no ve a La Muerte en persona, pero escucha bastante historias de sus amigos y después de sus clientes cuando compra Las Tres Escobas, y eventualmente de su novio que hablo con La Muerte cuando murió su abuela – ella descansa a su lado, calida y contenta y se pregunta si La Muerte también lo estará.

89\. Arruinar

Marge asiste al funeral del Coronel Fubster por un extraño aprecio que sentía hacia el hombre, en vez de solo por las apariencias como siempre lo hace – y ahí esta, el chico, parado al lado del ataúd con un mocoso en los brazos, arruinando el funeral de un gran hombre.

90\. Instrumental

A veces Marietta Edgecombe se pregunta si todo es su culpa – fue por culpa de ella que Dumbledore dejo Hogwarts ese año, y luego ella escucho que Sirius Black murió, y era el padrino de Harry Potter, y el año siguiente Dumbledore convirtió a Snape en profesor de defensa, comos tratando de evitar cometer los mismos errores… es una larga línea de acontecimientos que llevan al aquí y ahora y al echo de que Harry Potter ahora es lo que es, ella teme que cuando llegue su tiempo, La Muerte la culpara por todo.

91\. Automóvil

Dudley se queda un largo rato al lado de automóvil incendiándose, primero esperando por los bomberos y luego hablando con la policía sobre el accidente del que había sido testigo, en donde murió una mujer con sus dos niños, y nunca le dice a nadie que vio allí a su Primo, solo se pregunta cuando fue que Harry tuvo hijos.

92\. Muelle

Millicent Bulstrode no volvió a Hogwarts para su séptimo año, fue transferida a Durmstrang porque sus padres no querrían que tuviera nada que ver con los acontecimientos en Gran Bretaña: ella decide quedarse como asistente del Maestro de Defensa mientras estudia para su Maestría así que no se entera sobre Harry Potter hasta que un alumno de primer año se ahoga en el muelle de Durmstrang.

93\. Comenzar

Por largo tiempo, Dean Thomas no sabe que hacer consigo mismo – después de todo lo que ha visto, echo y peleado, todo parece extrañamente soso – y por largo tiempo no cree encontrar algo que hacer, pero cuando comienzan los rumores sobre La Muerte y el niño, decide que cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

94\. Arriesgar

Hagrid llora largo tiempo por Harry, sintiendo que el niño que conoció de verdad murió en el bosque, justo en frente de sus ojos – incluso conversar con La Muerte no le ayuda, pero un día se da cuenta que a diferencia de antes, nunca mas nadie puede lastimar a Harry Potter.

95\. Diferencia

Hermione Granger no es la única que estudia a La Muerte; Terry Boot pasa meses en las librerías, leyendo y leyendo, Y mucho antes que Granger se rinda, conoce la diferencia entre La Muerte y Harry Potter.

96\. Expresar

Cho lamenta muchas cosas; nunca haberle dicho a Cedric que lo amaba, arruinar su oportunidad con Harry – pero lo que mas lamenta es que todavía no puede hacerle entender el mensaje, incluso cuando La Muerte le da una palmadita en el hombro con afecto y el niño le da un beso en la mejilla, cuando los dos se llevan a su padre de su lado.

97\. Peligro

Pansy Parkinson nunca acepta los rumores o las historias, frunciendo el ceño ante ellas incluso cuando escriben libros sobre La Muerte y el niño, completos con testimonios y fotografías – y cuando Harry Potter viene por su tío, ella trata de echarlo de la casa sin éxito.

98\. Programar

Petunia a veces piensa en él y se siente responsable – ella sabe sin que nadie le haya dicho que su sobrino ya no esta- y quizás algo de eso fue su culpa, ella fue mala madre para el chico y lo sabe, pero nunca se culpa a si misma; después de todo, ella no fue la culpable por odiar la magia, y si alguien tuvo la culpa, fue Lily y ese horrible chico.

99\. Felicitaciones

Un fanático muere en la estampida de un estadio, y Oliver encuentra que no hay nada mas extraño que La Muerte estreche tu mano después de un partido – o el conocimiento de que La Muerte es un fanático del Quidditch.

100\. Lanzar

Xenophilius Lovegood comienza una nueva revista – en realidad un panfleto – que es entregado junto con El Quisquilloso; se llama La Muerte Hoy, y no se sorprende cuando resulta ser más popular que El Quisquilloso.

101\. Leer

En La Muerte Hoy Seamus lee sobre la muerte de una u otra persona y sigue a Harry Potter mientras se desliza por la vida y los vivos, y se pregunta si es tiempo de dejar de creer en lo que lee.

102\. Stress

La cosa mas horrible sobre Azkaban para Dolores, incluso superior a su pesadillas, el constantemente revivir los terrores pasados y el conocimiento de que todo lo que hizo fue por nada, era que La Muerte era un visitante frecuente que no la perdonaba y en vez de eso pasaba por su celda diciéndole, "aun no, profesora" mientras liberaba alguna otra alma de su tormento.

103\. Enseñar

Cuthbert Binns nunca le enseña a sus estudiantes sobre La Muerte aunque ellos preguntan, pero a veces le cuenta la historia de Harry Potter como es y no como la gente cree que es.

104\. Cansado

Aberforth esta agotado, mas viejo de lo que alguna vez pensó y aun fuerte, aun trabajando aunque cada día se cansa mas de hacerlo, se molesta al limpiar mesas y servir tragos y seguir haciéndolo, aun viviendo pese a que todos los que conoció ya han muerto – y esta cansado de esperar que La Muerte venga por estos lados.

105\. Incidencia

Susan siempre se ha sentido como una huérfana – su padre murió en la primera guerra, su tía en la segunda – así que cuando su madre, que nunca estuvo bien después de la muerte de su esposo, enferma y muere, no se aterroriza tanto como debiera, al saber que estará sola; y ni siquiera puede llorar apropiadamente por su madre por que La Muerte tiene un rostro conocido y sonriente.

106\. Hora

Katie llora, llora y llora y casi no nota a La Muerte bajando al niño de sus brazos y dejándolo en el suelo para poder tomar a su hija recién nacida – que solo vivió una hora.

107\. Social

Gilderoy, incluso con su mente revuelta, es un conversador y siempre le gusta intercambiar palabras con cualquiera que este cerca – y no entiende porque la enfermera se desmaya, cuando lo encuentra conversando con un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que vino a visitar a un paciente comatoso.

108\. Noticias

Vernon frunce el ceño y arruga el periódico en su mano, leyendo el articulo sobre un accidente de trenes; ve que en la fotografía del accidente, uno de los espectadores se ve igual a su inútil sobrino – y seria típico de Harry, la imprudencia de llevar a un niño a ver algo como eso.

109\. Prefacio

Viktor raramente necesita que lo presenten y no necesita decir nada cuando le estrechan la mano – cosa que hace mas interesante, cuando La Muerte lo introduce a su hijo en el funeral de uno de los antiguos maestros de Viktor.

110\. Celda

Michael Corner se vuelve un Auror, mas esperando impresionar a un viejo amor que porque sienta que debería, pero se da cuenta que no seguirá siendo uno mucho tiempo – no después de haber visto a La Muerte y al niño llevarse a un prisionero que se suicido estando bajo su cuidado.

111\. Volar

Angelina en realidad nunca deja de jugar Quidditch, incluso juega con las Holyhead Harpies por un tiempo, pero no puede jugar en serio, no con la historia de haber tenido a Harry una vez en su equipo – ningún otro Buscador es tan bueno como La Muerte.

112\. Casa

El Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place es solo una casa, las cosa dentro son solo cosas, pero por alguna razón que no comprende pese a todos sus intentos Mundungus nunca puede volver a entrar – no puede decir si es por sus intenciones o porque ahora le pertenece a La Muerte.

113\. Bueno

Gabrielle es joven, quizás demasiado joven para no temerle a La Muerte – eso es lo que sus padres le dicen cuando se va en otra aventura, cazando Nundus, rastreando magos oscuros o cosas peligrosa, entrando a tumbas malditas y templos arriesgando su vida – pero como puede temerle a La Muerte, ¿Cuándo una vez le salvo la vida?

114\. Censor

Filius lee todo los libros que escriben sobre Harry Potter, los antiguos que no saben nada y los nuevos que creen que lo saben todo, y no puede evitar pensar que les faltan muchos datos – aunque no esta seguro si es porque los autores no los saben, o no se atreven a escribirlos.

115\. Sobrenombre

Parvati aun recuerda como ella y las demás chicas solían hablar sobre Harry Potter cuando todavía estaban en la escuela - cuando Harry solo había sido El Niño Que Vivió Para Ser Ajeno A Todo – y a veces desea haberlo llamado Ojos Verdes, aunque solo fuera una vez.

116\. Documentos

Pomfrey aun tiene los largos registros médicos de Harry Potter, que tiene todo desde su certificado de nacimiento hasta sus registros medicos muggle y los pergaminos que ella mismo lleno, anotando meticulosamente la desnutrición y la falta de atención, las deficiencias de vitaminas y minerales y numerosas heridas y cicatrices – ella no sabe porque no ha botado nada.

117\. Negocios

Sprout ahora es la que escribe las cartas de aceptación a Hogwarts y le da las introducción a los nacidos muggle – es el deber tradicional de la Subdirectora de Hogwarts, uno que disfruta pero jamás pensó que la llevaría a sentarse a la mesa de La Muerte.

118\. Sombrero

Amos Diggory suspira y se saca el sombrero de la cabeza, presionándolo contra su pecho mientras observa sin decir una palabra como Harry Potter se lleva a otro ser amado de su hogar.

119\. Nube

Firenze nunca ve a La Muerte en persona, pero puede seguir su camino en las estrellas, ve sus marcas en futuras guerras y tragedias – y nunca dice lo aliviado que se siente cuando llueve.

120\. Dulces

El retrato de Dumbledore es propenso a los suspiros y a las reflexiones silenciosas- a menudo recuenta sus planes y estrategias y pondera en que se equivoco – y mientras se mueve inquieto en su marco, se pregunta si a La Muerte le gustan lo dulces


End file.
